Dear Daddy
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash's children's letters to him as they are all going through life. Oneshots going to be updated every month on the 28th. (Similar idea to my other story, Dear Darlings.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :P Today is the 28th so of course that means yet another anniversary for me and my TT. I can't believe it's been two years and a month. That's like 25 months 0.0 It's been amazing though :'B I hope you like it boo, even though it's really short T.T**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story :3**

* * *

Dear Daddy,

We are both just a few days old at the moment and are of course too young to write so mommy is doing it for us. We know how much you feared about becoming a father, and had sleepless nights whether you were going to be good enough for us. We have been alive just over 72 hours but you have already proven you are the greatest dad in the world. The way you hold us is so tender, the way you won't let us cry for a single second before picking us up and reassures us that you love us and don't want us to be sad for a minute proves that. 

In our eyes, and mommy's eyes, you are truly a wonderful father already. Daddy, things are hard now but things may get harder in the future. There may be days where you just don't know what's wrong with us but you must give us just as much love and support as always. We know you will do this anyway. I know you have doubts about being a father because your own was a let-down but it's just a few days into our lives and you have proven you are not like him. Please be confident in yourself, dear daddy. Show us the kind of optimism, love, encouragement and determination as you do when you are in a Pokemon battle. 

We are very excited and happy that you of all people are our father and have no doubt you're incredible already. But stop comparing yourself to your father and Gary and James. You are you and you must do what you think is right to raise your children. Our dear daddy, we already love you so much and can't wait for all the love, hugs, kisses and laughter on the journey of you being our father for the rest of our lives. We love and depend on you and your smiles so much.

Lots of love, your darlings, Benjamin and Katie.

* * *

**There you go, thanks so much for reading :3 I will be back next Wednesday like always, I have so many Pikachu Tales stories I've been working on so I will be uploading frequently for sure :3 Thanks again!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :P Today's the 28th so that of course means a story for my TT boo :'3 I can't believe we've been talking 2 years and 2 months, that's crazy 0.0 But obviously so amazing :'B So I hope you all like this chapter, especially you, love :3**

**Ages:**

**Ben: 7**

**Ash: 27**

**Disclaimer: I own only Ash's kids :3**

* * *

Dear Daddy,

For school we have to write a letter to someone who means a lot to us or inspires us so of course I chose you. Ever since I was a little kid you looked after me and picked me up when I fell down and cuddled me and made me laugh lots and lots. Mommy says I am exactly like you so I hope I can be that awesome when I'm an old man like you.

You always help me with my homework, not the hard stuff like maths because Uncle James does that but you do your best. You're really good at encouraging me when I am not sure what to do and want to give up.

You teach me that Pokémon are my friends and are equal to us. I see how much you love Pikachu and I love him very much too. When I'm older I hope to find a Pokémon partner that is as loyal as him and be an amazing trainer like you, daddy.

You always look after mommy and Katie and James and now little Jessika too. I help out looking after them as well because I want to be like you and protect my family. I like when you make mommy happy because when she is happy she is even nicer to my brothers and sisters and I.

Ever since I was a little kid you showed me how great Pokémon are and now I want to be the best Pokémon master ever, like you!

You're a cool dad and you show me how to cut up my food properly and teach me sports and help me learn about all the different Pokémon types and moves and battle strategy stuff. It's because of you that I have such a great family, including our uncles and aunts.

For my school project, I have to write something that I wish you would improve on but I just don't know what to write. I asked mommy and she said she wishes you should stop being dense and rash and stubborn but I don't know what any of those words mean. I asked James and he said she's pretty stubborn herself too. I still don't know what it means.

Daddy, I've figured out myself what to say about you. You're the greatest dad ever except when you're eating or sleeping. You're really boring then and you seem to do those things all the time.

Lots of love, Benjamin.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you all enjoyed but especially you, boo :'3 Some of the grammar is kind of bad and I used lots of "and" because obviously it's a seven year old writing :3 Thanks for reading and I'll be back Wednesday for Pikachu Tales :P**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey :P It's the 28th October so that of course means it's time for another anniversary of mine and my TTs. I can't believe it's been 28 months, it's been so great :'B I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's Ben's feelings really and more of a look into his character :3 Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the story and Ash's kids :3**

* * *

Dear Daddy,

Ever since I turned nine, I've been pretty much thinking about the same thing all day every day. Becoming nine meant there was only one year left until I could leave on a journey and that was one of the most important things in a child's life (in my opinion anyway). I've been super excited to get my first pokemon and leave on a journey of my own with Katie and Eddie ever since I can remember. Thinking about it and all the adventures and laughs and pokemon I would encounter always made my blood tingle in the best way possible. Now, things are different.

It is one week until Katie and I leave on a journey with Uncle Gary's children, Eddie and Melissa. Everyone's all excited except me. I don't know, I feel all weird about it now. At first I was excited being away from you and mom for a bit (no offense…) but all of a sudden I'm questioning whether or not I'll actually be okay. Eddie's my best friend but I can't exactly talk to him about it, I have a reputation to keep up. Plus I think he'd laugh and wouldn't understand anyway. Those feelings have died down a little now. I'm a big boy and of course I can cope on my own. When I finally thought I was almost ready to go, more feelings came.

It's not your fault but you and mom keep counting down the days until I leave… Am I that bad? Do you really want me to go? I know you're saying the same to Katie and Gary and Jayme probably are to Eddie and Melissa but it's still a little hurtful to me. You keep buying me all these new clothes and now, dad, you're telling me which routes are best to take and which I should avoid.

It's like… You can't wait for me to go. And that's scary because I always thought I was your little guy. I guess you have little James now as your little guy and baby Jessika as your little girl. It feels like we've been replaced. I hope I'm completely wrong and being a drama queen like Katie normally is.

Are you going to miss me? I don't want you to miss me and be sad that I'm going cos I'll be back but at the same time I do want you to be kinda sad so at least then I know you care. Both you and mommy are being so cheery and encouraging and positive. I guess I appreciate the support but I thought you'd be more sad than you are showing.

Dad (and of course mom), I love the new clothes and I appreciate all the advice. I guess I'm just going to have to go and see how you guys react. Even if you don't miss me much, I know I'll miss you. Pallet Town is my home and I feel so safe around you and all of our other relatives. It's sure going to be weird without you. But also it will be kinda cool.

Love, Ben.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks a lot for reading, I hope you enjoyed :3 I'll be back in just a few days as I have a Halloween based story to upload :P Thanks again and hope you liked it, boo :'3**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :P It's the 28th today so that of course means it's mine and my TT's anniversary. I can't believe we've known each other two years and four months :'B This chapter is Katie's feelings on Ash and Misty getting married and obviously James is writing it for her because 5 year olds can't write like this :P I hope you like, boo :3**

**Disclaimer: I own only the story :3**

* * *

Dear Daddy,

When me and Ben found out you were getting married, we were very excited. Although we don't know exactly what it means, we have a good enough idea. It's when two people stand in a church and promise to be together forever, right? We're only five years old so forever seems such a long time. I can't imagine how long forever actually is.

Uncle James is helping me write this letter and he's trying to tell me what love is. I know that I love you and mommy and Ben and him too but James said this kind of love is different. I can't imagine a different sort of love. He told me to picture you and mommy together because that's the definition of love. Maybe I'm beginning to understand.

Is love how you do stupid things and mommy gets mad but she doesn't stop loving you? Is love how you love mommy even when she's tired and grumpy? You say mommy is your best friend and fiancée. Is that love? James said love is when two people adore each other despite their flaws and that the two people bring out the best in one and other. He also said it's putting someone else's needs and feelings before your own. I see that mommy and you are like that so you must be in love. And want to be together til the end of the world.

Daddy, I'm very happy for you and mommy because you seem very happy together. You laugh, love, cook together and learn together and live together even though James said you both get on each other's nerves. I understand, Ben annoys me but I still love him. He's my best friend and brother.

I can't wait to go to your wedding and wear a pretty dress and have Uncle James do my hair. I wanna look just like mommy because she's beautiful. I know you think she is too because you tell her every single day. You tell me I am too.

Ben still thinks girls are icky but I think boys are okay. I like you and Ben and Uncle James, Gary, Brock and Cameron. You're all pretty nice and look after me and make me laugh.

Anyways, back to the point. I just wanted to tell you that I'm very happy for you both and I can't wait for the wedding and I also can't wait to fall in love. It seems that getting married is like waking up to your best friend every day. That sounds nice.

Lots of love, Katie.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you enjoyed :P I'll be back next Wednesday like always so see you then!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


End file.
